Batmen Beyond
by thelch92
Summary: AU: Tras, separase de la liga de la justicia y de la comunidad meta humana en general Batman decide planear para el futuro, extender la bati-familia y educar a los héroes del mañana en el instituto Martha Wayne, cualquier similitud con los Hombres X es meramente intencional.
1. Bienvenido al instituto Martha Wayne

Batman no me pertenece supérenlo

**Capitulo uno:**

**Bienvenido al instituto Martha Wayne**

-Bueno Jaime, la diversión comienza aquí muchacho

Jaime miró con nerviosismo al hombre por última vez, la imponente figura de su acompañante parecía suavizarse con la amable sonrisa que se extendía detrás de su prominente bigote, afuera del coche último modelo en el que había sido recogido del aeropuerto se encontraba una imponente mansión de arquitectura victoriana, con espacioso jardines y que emanaba una aura que Jaime no podía más que clasificar como escalofriante. Apretando sus dientes y tratando de ocultar sus nervios volvió a ver a su acompañante.

-Si usted lo dice señor Vargas, aunque aún no estoy seguro de quedarme más que un par de días

-No digas tonterías Jaime, ya verás que el instituto es justo lo que necesitas… y por última vez llámame Santiago "señor Vargas" me hace sonar viejo.

Mientras Jaime y Santiago hablaban, el automóvil en que viajaban atravesó el jardín delantero y se había estacionado frente a las puertas de la mansión, mientras que los recién llegados desempacaban las maletas que Jaime había traído desde El Paso un hombre de la tercera edad, pero muy bien conservado, de figura delgada, cabello blanco y un aire de elegancia se acercó hacia ellos, junto a él se encontraba una joven, aproximadamente de su edad (14 años), que no podía ser más opuesta a su acompañante, ella portaba un cabello negro, corto y alborotado, perforaciones en su nariz y orejas y vestimenta que parecía sacada de un concierto de punk rock, si uno ignoraba las prominentes manchas de aceite y el cinturón de herramientas. El hombre se acercó primero y sin decir más tomó una de las maletas de Jaime.

-Joven Reyes sea bienvenido a la mansión Wayne, mi nombre es Alfred Pennyworth, mayordomo de la familia Wayne y estaré a su servicio, señor Vargas gusto en volverlo a ver, espero que todo en Texas haya ocurrido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Por enésima vez llámame Santiago, Alfred, pero si, gracias a dios todo ocurrió sin incidentes, por lo que de momento nuestra única preocupación es instalar a Jaime y esperar a que Bruce regrese.

-Entendido señor Vargas, joven Reyes le presento a la señorita Row, Harper Row, una vez hallamos colocado su equipaje en sus aposentos ella se encargara de mostrarle la mansión con más detalle, por favor acompáñenos.

Ignorando completamente la mirada de irritación del señor Santiago, Alfred dio media vuelta he indico a los dos adolescentes que le siguieran, tras subir un par de pisos y caminar por una serie de corredores Jaime estaba convencido que no sería capaz de encontrar la salida, tendría que pedirle a Alfred o Harper instrucciones, o mejor aún un mapa. Antes de poder de poder finalizar sus planes Alfred se detuvo en seco frente a una puerta idéntica a todas las demás de aquel largo pasillo.

-bien Joven Reyes, está será su habitación, el amo Bruce hablará con usted a las 5:30 y la cena será servida a las seis, lo dejo en las competentes manos de la señorita Row, ah y señorita trate que el joven Jaime no se lesione en sus primeras 24 horas dentro de la mansión.

Antes que Jaime pudiera reaccionar al último comentario del mayordomo este abandonó la habitación dejándolo en una habitación con sus maletas, una silla, elegnte cama, un librero, un escritorio y una joven mirándolo con una sonrisa casi burlona.

-tranquilo novato, el viajo solo bromeaba, creo que podrás pasar una semana antes de que conozcas de cerca la enfermería, aunque eso dependerá de Dinah, pero primero lo primero- Harper tomo la mano de Jaime y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación- ¡bienvenido al instituto Martha Wayne! Probablemente la segunda casa más loca en toda ciudad Gótica, primera parada, la sala grande. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más- harper busco entre sus bolsillos y le entrego a Jaime una hoja de papel.

-¿y esto qué es?

-un mapa de la mansión.

* * *

Con Harper marcando el camino llegaron a un punto céntrico en el primer piso de la mansión a una sala de estar con cómodos y elegantes sillones que daban espacio para un equipo de fútbol y en el centro de la misma, la televisión de plasma más grande que Jaime había visto en toda su vida.

Acomodados en, la así llamada gran sala, Harper y Jaime encontraron a un grupo de cinco jóvenes entretenidos en lo que parecía ser un videojuego de carreras, el mayor de ellos un joven delgado y alto de pelo negro ligeramente largo, reaccionó a su llegada.

-Harper, gusto en verte convivir con seres vivos ¿acaso es tu acompañante nuestro nuevo recluta? ¿Tú novio? ¿Ambos quizás?

-Muy gracioso Dick. Jaime, este es Richard Grayson-Wayne y créelo o no es nuestro instructor junior, los dos obsesivos que no se molestan en abandonar su juego son Tim y Steph- mientras Harper realizaba sus introducciones los dos jóvenes murmuraron una especie de saludo, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla- el joven a tu derecha es Jiro "sempai" Ozamu y esta pequeña es Carrie.

Ambos se presentaron amablemente y permitieron que el mayor de entre ellos tomara control de la conversación.

-bueno, Jaime recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntarme, debe ser difícil adaptarse a ciudad Gótica, si no me equivoco tu vienes de El Paso, ¿verdad? Que gran cambio.

-Si bueno gracias por su oferta señor Richard, pero si les quiero ser honestos, no sé si realmente el instituto sea para mí, la verdad no creo que me puedan catalogar como uno de los niños prodigios que el instituto está buscando.

Al tiempo que Jaime hablaba su voz se fue llenando, poco a poco, de nerviosismo y cuando había terminado el único sonido que se escuchaba en la sala era el de coches digitales volando en pedazos dentro del videojuego, por lo menos hasta que Harper decidió hablar.

-Jaime ¿Qué demonios crees que es este instituto?

-ehh bueno, el instituto Martha Wayne es un lugar creado para darle un lugar donde jóvenes prodigio de todo el mundo puedan desarrollar sus talentos al máximo de sus capacidades y…

-Eso dice el folleto niño, y te daré puntos por memorizarlo- sin que Jaime lo notara una persona más se había unido a la conversación, un hombre de figura fornida, cabello rubio y barba tupida, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Jaime era que el hombre en cuestión era manco- pero aquí no hay fisgones, ni sabuesos de la prensa, imagino que Santiago te explico todo lo que realmente hay que saber de este lugar ¿no?... escarabajo.

Por un instante Jaime trago saliva hasta que finalmente y tras dar una última mirada sospechosa a la pequeña Carrie, que parecía tener menos de diez años, el joven México-americano decidió hablar.

-... de acuerdo con el señor Santiago el instituto es una fachada para un centro de entrenamiento comandado por… Batman.

El nerviosismo y la solemnidad con que Jaime dijo estas últimas palabras fue interrumpido por una música triunfalista y los gritos de una joven.

-SI, SI, SI, en tu cara Drake, no una, si no DOS chicas te hicieron polvo el mismo día, en el mismo juego ¿Quién va patrullar en el ave roja esta noche? ¿Quién? Yo, tú no "bien steeph, bien steeph, bien est…" o… ese es el chico nuevo, no es por ofender pero no pareces un superhéroe.

Por alguna extraña razón, parecía que Jaime era la única persona extrañada con el comportamiento de la rubia, ya que el resto de sus interlocutores solo sonrieron y continuaron como sin nada.

-Steph, nuestro nuevo recluta aquí presente estará empezando desde lo básico, pero tú más que nadie debería saber que las apariencias pueden engañar, en especial por que el joven Jaime Reyes no solo es un héroe con experiencia de campo, sino que también es el tercer Blue Beetle, mucho gusto niño, mi nombre es Oliver Queen.

-ouch, punto a tu favor Olie, pero... un momento, blue beetle ¿Qué hace un meta aquí?

-Steph, los poderes de Blue Beetle no son producto de habilidades súper humanas, el simplemente ha estado haciendo uso de una armadura alienígena, o por lo menos hasta hace unas semanas- el joven con quien Srteph había estado compitiendo y que parecía casi una versión de menor estatura y más pálida de Dick, se incorporó y se acercó hacia Jaime- mi nombre es Tim Drake-Wayne, leí lo que ocurrió y quiero que sepas que lo lamento y que estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias… Tim y aunque me siento honrado yo…

-Meta o no meta estoy de acuerdo con Brown en esto, ¿Qué hace él aquí? Dime Reyes ¿Qué te hace merecer un lugar aquí? Si me preguntan a mí, nada.

El joven de pelo negro, un mechón blanco y una la intimidante cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, que acababa de interrumpir la conversación impactó a Jaime de todas las maneras incorrectas, sus palabras, su lenguaje corporal, sus ojos, todo él proyectaba un actitud de hostilidad y desprecio que inmediatamente lo molestaba, sin pensarlo dos veces el joven héroe se puso cara a cara con el recién llegado.

-Mejor dime tú, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Quién te crees como para decidir si me merezco una oportunidad cuando seguramente no sabes nada de mí?

-pfff primero niño el nombre es Jason, y segundo… ¿Qué necesito saber?, con solo mirarte sé todo lo que necesito, no tienes el cuerpo de un peleador, no te mueves como un vigilante, no tienes los ojos de un cazador y con oírte hablar es más que obvio que tampoco tienes el cerebro de un detective, dime entonces ¿Qué podrías hacer tú para ser útil junto a nosotros?

Antes que Jason pudiera seguir sintió la mano de Oliver en su hombro

-Suficiente Jason, si sigues buscando una pelea te puedo poner como compañero de practica de Cass, la decisión sobre la estancia de Jaime depende completamente en él y en Bruce, quien por cierto me pidió que te llamara Jaime, Harper llévalo a la estudio.

Mientras Harper le indicaba el camino Jaime no pudo evitar notar el nervio que había invadido la cara de Jason, fuera quien fuera "Cass" Jaime tendría que recordar el no hacerla enojar.

* * *

Jaime miró detenidamente la puerta antes de entrar en el estudio del hombre que hace algunas semanas había descubierto era el legendario Batman, el caballero de la noche, uno de los héroes más respetados en el planeta, era realmente difícil encarar a una leyenda viva, no que encarar el poderoso millonario Bruce Wayne fuera remotamente más sencillo. A su lado Harper le dio una sonrisa para animarlo.

-No te asuste Jaime, Bruce no es un monstruo, por lo menos no fuera del uniforme, y por lo que más quieras, no dejes que lo que dijo Jason te afecte, Todd puede ser un cretino de vez en vez, pero te prometo que una vez te conozca podrás confiar tu vida en él, solo dale tiempo

-Gracias Harper, has sido de una gran ayuda, no sé cómo podre agradecerte.

-No te preocupes Jaime, aquí estamos todos para ayudarnos con lo mejor que podemos hacer, y… veras, yo no estoy aquí para ser una superheroina, no, no, no, yo soy la mecánica encargada de hacer que todo el equipo de los muchachos funcione adecuadamente y en eso soy la mejor- la voz mirada de Harper estaban llenas de orgullo, pero de pronto tomaron un tono un tanto malicioso- por eso si de veras quieres agradecerme tendrás que dejarme ver esa armadura alienígena, si yo no puedo arreglarla, nadie puede.

Sin dejar a su acompañante responder su última proposición Harper toco la puerta del estudio- ¡Bruce, aquí te traje al novato!, voy a los hangares, Helena lleva todo el día pidiéndome ayuda con el radar de su moto.

Y así, sin más, Jaime se encontró en el enorme estudio, amueblado con un estilo clásico, casi anticuado, solo contrastado por la computadora de última generación que resaltaba en el escritorio, las paredes estaban cubiertas con libreros atiborrados con volúmenes en diversos temas o con cuadros con fotos de quienes, Jaime imaginaba, eran alumnos del instituto o miembros de la familia Wayne. Mientras Jaime admiraba la habitación el patriarca de dicha familia dejo el bonche de papeles que estaba revisando y camino hacia el recién llegado.

-Jaime, que gusto me da verte ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

A pesar de la amable sonrisa que Bruce Wayne presentaba, era difícil para el joven visitante no temer a la leyenda que sabía se encontraba detrás, y que cada segundo lo ponía más nervioso. Aun así Jaime hizo lo posible para no avergonzarse a si mismo.

-em… Bien señor Wayne, muchas gracias.

-Excelente, ¿Qué te ha parecido el instituto hasta ahora?

-Es muy impresionante señor, pero como le mencione en mi casa no estoy seguro que este sea mi lugar.

-hmm sigues pensando en lo que te dijo Jason ¿verdad?

-Pero… ¿Como…?

-Cámaras de seguridad Jaime, en todos los cuartos menos los dormitorios y baños, y si tenemos que ser honesto Jason tiene razón- a pesar de la cara de angustia que invadió a Jaime, Bruce pareció ignorarlo y continuo- aunque con la ayuda del escarabajo realizaste grandes cosas, tú nunca aprendiste a pelear como es debido, o a investigar una escena del crimen, o a rastrear a un criminal, pero a pesar de todo eso, existe una cualidad dentro de ti por la cual insistí tanto en que le dieras una oportunidad al instituto.

-¿y que podría ser eso señor Wayne?

-La voluntad de un héroe Jaime, he estudiado tu historia y sé que a pesar de las fallas de tu armadura seguiste combatiendo a esos alienígenas hasta que lograste derrotarlos, sin importarte los efectos que tuviera en ti o la armadura, el valor para sacrificarse por el bien común, es la verdadera marca de un héroe.

-Esas son cosas del pasado señor Wayne, por mucho yo quiera, nuca voy a ser un héroe otra vez, sin el escarabajo solo me lastimaría o pero aun lastimaría a mi familia, no es que no agradezca la invitación y la beca que me brinda, pero yo simplemente no puedo.

En aquel momento algo cambio en la mirada de su interlocutor y Jaime entendió que por primera vez desde el inicio de su entrevista, no estaba hablando con Bruce Wayne, si no con el protector de ciudad Gótica, con Batman

-Quiero que seas honesto conmigo Jaime, si dejas esta mansión, si regresas a El Paso y un día descubres a un criminal atacando a tu familia, a tus amigos, o a cualquier persona inocente, sin importar realmente quien sea ¿te quedaras mirando sin hacer nada? ¿puedes realmente voltear la cabeza pretender que no hay gente sufriendo a tu alrededor?

Las preguntas del caballero de la noche fueron contestadas con silencio, Batman tenía razón; una mirada al suelo y una leve negación con la cabeza fue todo lo que salió del joven.

-Eso pensé, dentro de ti aun esté el fuego para ser un héroe y yo te daré las herramientas para serlo, pero al final tú serás quien tome la decisión de seguir adelante, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

El silencio invadió el estudio por un minuto hasta que finalmente Blue Beetle miró a la cara a Batman con resolución y con una sonrisa segura, solo tuvo una cosa que agregar.

-Creo que hablare con mis papas, creo que estaré aquí algún tiempo

Bruce le regresó la sonrisa y puso su mano sobre su hombro en forma aprobatoria.

-Bienvenido al proyecto Batmen Beyond Jaime.

**Nota de autor:**

**Bueno hay tiene el primer capítulo de Batmen Beyound, por favor coméntenme que opinan, como mencione en el sumario la idea es tener una dinámica similar a los hombres X con personajes relacionados a Batman, la bati familia, Robins, Batgirls, Batman inc. y Birds of pray por mencionar algunos, si tienen sugerencias para futuros miembros del instituto por favor háganmelo saber.**


	2. Noche de patrulla: preludio

Capítulo 2

Noche de patrulla: preludio

-¡Fascinante! Todo indica que la unión simbiótica entre el escarabajo y tu ha alcanzado niveles aparentemente genéticos, por lo menos en los tejido cercanos a tu columna.

William Eagle, Jaime había aprendido, no solo era un orgulloso nativo americano de la tribu siux, sino que era un prodigioso pelador y, para su mayor sorpresa, medico. Razón por la cual era él, quien junto a Harper Row había pasado las últimas dos horas examinando a Jaime y a su escarabajo.

La unidad médica en que se encontraban estaba construida dentro de la legendaria bati cueva, el entorno tecnológico y esterilizado que contrastaba con la humedad y obscuridad de la residencia y centro de operación de Batman y sus operativos, era casi surreal. La cueva en cuestión, con sus estalactitas pobladas de murciélagos, los trofeos de guerra, el interminable equipo para combatir crimen creaba una ominosa atmosfera de peligro y misterio que habían aterrado y asombrado a Jaime desde el momento que puso sus pies por primera vez en la cueva unas horas antes.

Claro está, que el asombro era una emoción que había estado presente en Jaime todo el día; desde el momento en que entro en lo que alguna vez había sido un elegante salón de baile en la mansión Wayne y que ahora se había convertido en el equivalente de una cafetería de preparatoria, donde los más de treinta alumnos desayunaban cantidades industriales de alimentos junto a litros de café.

-¿Sorprendido?, debiste haber visto esto a la hora de la cena, pero supongo que estabas ocupado hablando con tu familia ¿no?- si Jaime iba a aprender algo en su primer día viviendo en la mansión Wayne era que absolutamente todos sus habitantes caminaban con un nivel de sigilo tal que era casi imposible saber cuándo uno de ellos se encontraba de tras de uno, como era el caso de Harper Row, quien parecía seguir haciendo el papel de su guía dentro del instituto.

-Harper, buen día, ¿sorprendido? claro, todo el mundo aquí parece estar comiendo porciones para luchadores de sumo.

-naaa solo son porciones para adolescentes en crecimiento que realizan actividad física superior a la de un atleta olímpico todos los días y duermen muy poco, hablando de eso acompáñame por unos litros de café.

Jaime siguió a su excéntrica guía hasta una pequeña mesa de buffet que algunos de los estudiantes estaban reabasteciendo.

-Mi querida Artemis ya que has terminado rellenar nuestra hermosa, querida, adorada cafetera, podrías llenarme una taza… de las grandes… con mucha azúcar- ante el comentario una joven con facciones ligeramente asiáticas y cabello rubio, miró a Harper con un aire de desinterés.

-Eso depende Row ¿Qué paso con mis flechas sensibles al calor?... y porque no olvidas tu adicción a la cafeína y nos presentas al novato que traes contigo- tras decir eso un joven atlético, de cabello castaño y unos dieciocho años, que estaba acomodando una torre de platos en la mesa de buffet volteo a ver a los recién llegados.

-Como quieras… Crock, este es Jaime Reyes el tercer Blue Beetle, Jaime ellos son Artemis Crock alias Tigress y Sir. Cyril Sheldrake alias The Knight, Crock tus flechas están listas desde hace 5 horas esperándote en la cueva, ahora ¡denme mi café!

Tras hacerse de su café Harper arrastro a Jaime de la mesa de Buffet a una pequeña mesa donde dos chicas y dos chicos parecían estarlos esperando. Una de las chicas, una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, inicio la conversación sin mayor protocolo.

-Así que Harper ¿tenemos un nuevo enfrentamiento con las flechas esta mañana?

-No lo creo, Crock solo está siendo su encantador ser de siempre – el énfasis burlón con que Harper se refería a la rubia hacia muy difícil decidir para Jaime si todo era solo un juego o una verdadera animosidad entre las jóvenes que recién estaba conociendo- a por cierto Jaime ella es Helena, la pequeña su izquierda es Holly y nuestros acompañantes, parte del contingente internacional son Bilal y Johnny, gente en la mesa les presento a Jaime Reyes, de El Paso.

Durante la siguiente media hora Harper y sus amigos interrogaron a Jaime sobre su vida en El Paso, su familia y sus aventuras como Blue Beetle. Para Jaime la experiencia fue única, claro sus amigos Brenda, Paco y claro su hermana Milagro habían conocido sus aventuras, pero había algo diferente al conversar con los alumnos del instituto Martha Wayne.

Harper, Holly, Helena, Bilal, y Johnny; todos ellos escuchaban y hablaban con el peso de la experiencia de su lado, entendían el miedo y la presión de una situación de vida o muerte, como enfrentar un súper villano, la emoción de sentir el aire en tu cara al descender en caída libre al saltar desde una nave espacial en curso de colisión. Y además de entender las historias de Jaime como nadie lo había hecho antes, sus interlocutores tenían sus propias anécdotas igualmente descabelladas. Como era el caso de Johnny, el joven australiano quien había tomado el mando de la conversación.

-… no sé si podía ser más cliché que esto pero ahí estábamos el Dark Ranger original y yo, las cabezas del crimen en Melbourne y sus contactos Yakuza en mitad de la maldita roca de Ayers y de la nada, aparece este tipo vestido como en el Zorro, ataca a los mafiosos japoneses y australianos por igual y nos empieza a dar un plan de acción para pelear juntos, sin darse cuenta que ni Ranger ni yo hablamos japonés…

-¿Entonces que hicieron?

-¿Qué más mi querido Jaime? Pa…- antes que Johnny pudiera continuar, el final de la historia el joven aborigen fue interrumpido por las chicas en la mesa que arremetieron a coro.

-Patear traseros y rezar por no hacer estallar nada

Mientras Jaime se reía tanto de las anécdotas de sus compañeros, como de su energética interacción no pudo percibir que una silla había sido arrastrada a su mesa y una figura más se había incorporado a su conversación.

-¿La vieja historia de Mr. Unknown? Es todo un clásico Melbourne, dime Reyes que habrías hecho tú en esa situación ¿pedirle ayuda a un alien?

Como un golpe Jaime recordó al primer y mayor problema que había tenido en su breve estancia en la mansión Wayne, Jason Todd Wayne

Era oficial, Jaime no había conocido a Jason menos de 24 horas, pero se estaba convirtiendo en su persona menos favorita en todo el planeta, ¿Cuál era el problema de este chico? ¿Acaso era así con todos los recién llegados?, si Jaime tuviera que opinar, probablemente eran celos, Jason era un par de años mayor que él y a pesar de todo su entrenamiento nuca había hecho algo parecido a lo que Jaime había logrado en el último año. Para el joven héroe era obvio, él era Blue Beetle, con tan solo catorce años de edad había salvado el planeta de una invasión alienígena y él un asistente, sin mayores logros que golpear ladrones en ciudad Gótica. Pero antes de poder acusar a su interlocutor Helena se interpuso.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito? Necesitas buscar pleito con un novato para demostrar que eres el más "fuerte" del instituto.

-Por favor "hermanita" lo único que hago es comprobar de que esta hecho el novato, el murciélago dentro de ti debería enseñarte que la confianza es algo que se otorga caro, no se regala.

-hmm a mí me parece que alguien sigue molesto porque tendrá que ser el saco de arena de Cass en las prácticas de hoy, ¿no es así "caperucita"?

-Hablas con mucho valor Row, en especial para alguien que no ha pisado las calles en más de un mes, en fin, solo venia recordarles a todos ustedes que este chico es más un meta que otra cosa, mantengan bien su distancia. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a patearle el trasero a mi otra hermana menor, ustedes saben, la que de hecho es tierna.

-¡Jódete Jason! Jódete- el insulto de Helena solo logró hacer sonreír a su hermano mientras abandonaba la mesa, dejando tras de sí a más de una persona molesta.

-ey, ey Jaime, reacciona- el estupor causado por Jason en Jaime fue disipado por la menor en la mesa, Holly, un chica de unos trece años, cabello rubio y corto y una actitud que no correspondía con sus años- no dejes que Todd te afecte así y no lo juzgues por lo que sale de su boca o pensaras que solo es un cretino.

-¿Que? lo es- interrumpió Harper entre sorbos de su segunda taza de café.

-Sí, pero mi punto es que además de ser un cretino puede ser alguien muy valioso

-Si claro

-Jaime sé que es difícil de creer, pero de verdad puedes confiar en Jason, y aunque me encantaría pasar la mañana hablando de mi querido hermano, Holly y yo tenemos que ver unos reportes policiacos para la patrulla de la noche.

Las chicas se despidieron y posteriormente Bilal y Johnny hicieron lo mismo. Al parecer Jaime había llegado al instituto en un tiempo interesante ya que por tratarse de las vacaciones de verano la mayoría de los jóvenes en el instituto Martha Wayne no pasaban su tiempo en las escuelas más exclusivas de ciudad Gótica (cortesía de Bruce Wayne), si no que se concentraban de tiempo casi completo al proyecto Batmen Beyond.

-Así que como veras, en tiempos de verano dentro de esta mansión la gente o está entrenando, o investigando algún caso… o durmiendo, el punto es que somos tan raros que las vacaciones son nuestros tiempos más activos, hablando de eso, yo te tendré que abandonar, tengo que ir al mercado chino para hacer algunas compras antes que sea demasiado tarde.

-Está bien Harper, ¿segura no quieres que te acompañe? Por lo menos puedo ofrecerte un par de brazos para cargar tus compras.

-Que amable de tu parte Reyes, pero tú no estás aquí para vacacionar. Tú tienes que ver a Bárbara en el jardín a las once, ella es nuestra segunda instructora junior, yo te recomendaría que te pongas ropa más adecuada para hacer ejercicio.

-¿Me debo preparar para algo violento? Como una clase de artes marciales

-¿Qué? ¿Con Babs? No, no, no, mira…, supongo que te enteraras de esto tarde o temprano, Bárbara, la Batgirl original no ha hecho trabajo de campo en poco más de dos años, tuvo un accidente y estuvo en una silla de ruedas durante año y medio, quizás un poco más, no estoy segura, el punto es que apenas y se está recuperando como para hacer ejercicio ligero, nada parecido a patearte el trasero.

Hoy en día Babs es nuestra experta en logística, estadísticas y hacker, así que no temas, lo más seguro es que te hará hacer algo de ejercicio, imagino que no será más que tu clase de educación física promedio, solo para medir tus habilidades… información para que luego los instructores veteranos del instituto puedan patear tu trasero adecuadamente. Así que… buena suerte.

* * *

Harper Row era una mentirosa.

Lo que la guía de Jaime dentro del instituto había llamado "tu clase de educación física promedio" resulto ser una tortura y la famosa Bárbara Gordon resulto ser una sádica escondida tras el disfraz de una bella y amable pelirroja.

Durante cuatro dolorosas horas Jaime había tenido que correr 15km, hacer desenas de pruebas de corta distancia, barra, sentadillas, abdominales, pruebas de salto, fuerza, flexibilidad y reflejos; todo mientras que Bárbara se limitaba a apuntar sus resultados en una tableta y pedirle realizar una actividad más agotadora que la anterior.

El hecho que Babs actuara como si los ejercicios asignados no fueran nada, sumados a la dificultad que le presentaban a Jaime resultaba humillante, mucho peor aun cuando Jason, acompañado por un muchacho pelirrojo de su edad y por una joven de facciones asiáticas pasaron cerca de ellos recibiendo más de una mirada burlona.

Así, humillado y agotado Jaime uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba para comer algo y arrastrar su convaleciente figura hasta su habitación, pero no menos de media hora después había sido alejado de su preciosa cama por la diabólica Harper Row, quien quería analizar el escarabajo en su espalda, quien junto a William Eagle lo habían escrutiñado como a su proyecto de ciencia y peor aún estaban cuestionando su propia humanidad.

-¿Genético? Quieres decir que estoy… ¿mutando?- cuestionaba Jaime nerviosamente a los dos jóvenes mientras estudiaban su escarabajo dentro de la bati cueva y que parecían insistir que los cambios en su cuerpo producidos por el escarabajos eran más profundos de lo esperado- ¿ya no soy humano? No, no, ¿seguro de lo que estas habla...bla?

.jajaja relájate Jaime, sigues siendo bastante humano, lo que el Jefe quiere decir aquí es que el escarabajo ha afectado PARTES de tu organismo, te ha ayudado a adaptarte a él… ¿no es así William?

-Sí… a grandes rasgos podríamos decir eso, pero a decir verdad el escarabajo y su relación contigo es muy compleja, no es un parasito ni una prótesis, es literalmente el punto medio entre un máquina y un ser vivo, ni Harper ni yo podremos analizarlo a la perfección, necesitaremos la ayuda de Batman, el señor Fox y tal vez del doctor Palmer.

-Un momento, un momento ¿vivo? El escarabajo sigue vivo, pero hace semanas que no puedo escuchar su voz ¿están seguros?

-Positivos- William apunto a una de las pantallas en el laboratorio medico la cual estaba filmando la espalda de Jaime, más precisamente la superficie azul incrustada en su espalda- han pasado exactamente noventa y tres minutos desde que Harper intentó fallidamente abrir el escarabajo con un rayo quirúrgico dejando solo rasguños, mismos que en este momento ya han desaparecido, aun pose algún tipo de sistema inmune que le permite regenerase. La única explicación que puedo dar de momento es que el escarabajo se encuentre en un estado latente, hibernando, auto reparándose.

-¿Quieres decir que podré volver a ser Blue Beetle?, que el escarabajo se curara solo, ¿sin tener que ser el conejillo de indias de Harper?

-¡hey!

-No estoy totalmente seguro, como dije aún falta mucha investigación que hacer, y si realmente el escarabajo se está curando solo, necesitamos saber qué efecto tendrá sobre tu salud y además, quien sabe cuánto tiempo puede que tome al escarabajo.

-Exacto, Jamie, solo piensa, de acuerdo con nuestros archivos pasaron miles de años entre la llegada del escarabajo a la tierra y que Dan Garrett fuera capaz de usarlo como el primer blue beetle y aun así tu predecesor Ted Kord nuca pudo activar al escarabajo- Jaime miró a sus dos compañeros con una expresión sombría, mientras se colocaba su playera

-Muchas gracias Harper, de verdad sabes cómo animar a un compañero en desgracia.

-Mira Jaime, no quiero ser negativa, solo digo que si quieres volver a la acción aprender a usar un bati bumerang no te hará daño, o… acompañarme a pedir un taladro láser de última generación al señor Fox en los laboratorios Wayne

-William sálvame

.ey ey, Harper – para sorpresa de Jaime, su torturadora de la tarde parecía estar a punto de ser detenida por su torturadora de la mañana; Bárbara Gordon armada con la misma tableta de la mañana y unos audífonos de diadema en el cuello entro a la unidad médica, su autoridad se hizo sentir de manera inmediata y William y Haper tomaron un aire más rígido comparado a un minuto antes- se un poco más sensible con nuestro novato apenas tiene un día que llegó y tú ya lo quieres desarmar, por favor, -de pronto, para terror de Jaime esa mirada sádica de la mañana reapareció en sus ojos- por lo menos espera a que Black Canary tenga un pedazo de él en el gimnasio

-Desde el minuto que entré al instituto me han estado amenazando con las clases de la señorita Dinah ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? Ella parece una persona muy amable y…

Jaime quedo detenido en media oración, ya que sus tres acompañantes empezaron a reír inconteniblemente, parecía como si hubiera dicho algo terriblemente graciosos, aunque el joven no estaba segura de que.

-Ay pequeño e inocente Jaime,-Bárbara siendo la primera en recuperar un poco de compostura trato de instruir al novato, pero sin poder detener que una sonrisa burlona se formara en su cara- realmente no sabes nada de nuestra instructora ¿verdad?, después de un par de sesiones con ella "amable" no será una palabra que uses al describirá.

-Oye Babs ¿te acuerdas cuando Johnny trato de usar "el encanto del sur"?, porque pensó que Dinah se veía amable… y sexy- los tres veteranos del instituto iniciaron una unánime carcajada, mientras William entre risotadas traba de hacer lo que Jaime imaginaba era un intento de acento australiano.

-¿Qué tal señorita? Así que black canary es su nombre ¿eh? ¿Te parece entonces que te llame pollita?- sí William y las dos chicas en la unidad médica tenían algo más que comentar sobre la interacción entre Black Canary y Dark Ranger quedo totalmente perdido para Jaime entre un mar de risas histéricas.

Las risas murieron de forma casi inmediata cuando el reloj en la marcó las siete, los tres veteranos adquirieron un aire más serio y William y Harper miraron a Bárbara en busca de instrucciones, por parte de su superior.

-Bueno, patrulla iniciara en una hora, William, tú vas a estar en grupo de Blüdhaven por lo que será mejor que te vayas preparando- William asintió y salió del área médica de la bati cueva en dirección a los vestidores- Harper; Cryl y Zinda van a ser tus asistentes hoy para alistar los vehículos, así que por favor, por favor asegúrate que Zinda haga algo más que pulir el equipo aéreo.

-Como diga mi omnisciente líder- Harper realizó lo que pretendía ser un saludo militar antes de salir corriendo en dirección del hangar de la bati cueva

-En cuanto a ti Jaime, hoy es tu primera noche en la cueva así que de momento solo quiero que observes y aprendas como funciona nuestro centro de operaciones ¿entendido?

Mientras que Bárbara y Jaime recorrían los cuarteles generales de Batman y sus colaboradores la veterana conocida por el nombre clave Oráculo presento al joven de El Paso con la información general de Batmen Beyond

-Batman es el jefe de operaciones, pero como prefiere trabajar desde la línea de fuego la mayoría de las decisiones tácticas realizadas durante las horas de patrullas recaen en mí y en Green Arrow primero, después de nosotros esta Alfred, quien si crees que es solo es el mayordomo estas en un terrible error, su experiencia como actor y agente de las SAS, son invaluables antes y durante las patrullas, además él y William están a cargo de la estación médica, y en caso de que algo salga demasiado mal siempre tenemos a la mano el número de la doctora Thmpson quien aún está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Jaime estuvo tentado a preguntar más sobre el tema, al percibir cierta tristeza en Bárbara al mencionar a dicha doctora, pero su acompañante prosiguió su exposición con demasiada energía como para ser detenida.

-Otra persona con un puesto fijo en la cueva es Harper, aunque la mayoría de su trabajo se realiza antes y después de las patrullas suele ayudarme como asistente y en situaciones particulares brinda apoyo técnico a los agentes de campo, si es que alguno de ellos ha olvidado como desactivar una bomba.

Además de los cuatro miembros de planta durante patrulla suele haber un número de alumnos del instituto en situación de reserva por tratarse de una noche lenta o dichos alumnos están lesionados o castigados, como es el caso de Mia que no podrá ver acción hasta que termine sus cursos de ruso y pueda espiar en las mafias como es debido- mientras decía eso Bárbara alzó su voz lo suficiente para que una joven rubia que pasaba cerca de la estación médica pudiera escucharla, respondiendo con una ofendida mirada.

-Por ultimo podrás encontrar en la cueva a los niños Carrie, Terry y Matt, quienes aún no están listos para salir al campo… como tú Jaime, si somos honestos hasta que pases las pruebas del hombre B tu estatus es idéntico al de ellos, observar y aprender hasta estar listo… creo que eso es lo básico que necesitas saber sobre la cueva durante patrullas.

-¿Soy como un niño de ocho años? Realmente que me haces sentir pequeño- Jaime trató de mantener su actitud amigable sin importar lo mucho que la pelirroja había golpeado su ego, mientras se acercaban a una compleja estación de trabajo en la que se podía apreciar lo que Jaime creía eran computadoras de última generación, mientras que en la parte superior de la estación se apreciaba una serie de pantallas rodeaban un inmenso mapa de ciudad Gótica

-meh detalles, detalles, Jaime imagino que ya ubicas a Timothy Drake Wayne, alias Red Robin, aunque suele ser un agente de campo tiene suficiente talento en el área de coordinación e investigación digital que suele asistirme de vez en cuando en la bati computadora, por lo que una vez mi rehabilitación este completa podremos alternar turnos de patrulla en las calles y en la cueva

-Lo que sea por mi hermana mayor, yyyy para evitar contusiones- el joven que Jaime había conocido el día anterior se hallaba ya encaramado en la bati computadora listo para monitorear la acción desde la cueva, aunque a diferencia de Bárbara el traía puesto lo que Jaime imaginaba era su uniforme de campo.

-¿Qué clase de robin eres? ¿Cómo que te dan miedo las contusiones?- Le respondió Basb en forma burlona mientras tomaba asiento a lado suyo en la segunda estación de trabajo de la computadora

-La clase que aprecia su cerebro, ni te molestes en sentarte será mejor ir a la plataforma central, papá murciélago va a asignar misiones

Al tiempo que los tres jóvenes se acercaron a una de las áreas más espaciosas dentro de la cueva desenas de jóvenes en estrafalarios trajes de batalla se fueron reuniendo, algunos platicando y otros estirándose como si estuvieran a punto de correr una maratón.

Exactamente a las 7:15 Jaime tuvo la oportunidad de, por primera vez, ver con sus propios ojos a la leyenda de ciudad Gótica, Batman. La atlética figura de Bruce Wayne paresía ser amplificada por la armadura de última generación de Kevlar gris y sumado a su capa adquiría un aire realmente intimidante, como algo que Jaime no se quisiera encontrar en un callejón obscuro. _Supongo que esas es la idea._ Se dijo a sí mismo el joven héroe.

Batman tomó posición en el centro de la cueva y con una voz grave, potente e intimidante empezó a instruir a sus compañeros y aprendices las misiones de la noche.

-Muy bien equipo este es el plan de esta noche: Gaucho, Catwoman, Nightwing, Man of bats, y Katana les toca patrullar Haven, Dick tiene los detalle sobre los movimientos de black mask y los discutirán en el camino, buena suerte.

Ahora para los que estaremos en Gótica primero necesito al equipo flecha, menos Mia que sigue castigada, en misión de patrullaje en el muelle, de acuerdo a los hallazgos de Black Bat ayer, algo grande llegara hoy a la media noche pero no sabemos qué.

Luego Nigth hawk, Nigthrunner, Huntress y Catgirl, ustedes van a patrullar de the narrows hasta crime alley, no debe haber nada especial en la zona hoy, más allá del crimen regular del área, pero hoy en la madrugada encontraron unos cuerpos mutilados en un departamento de la zona que gritan culto religioso, solo mantengan el ojo por eso

Ahora Batgirl encontró rumores de una guerra de pandillas en el barrio chino, Black Bat y Flamebird serán su apoyo, eso debe ser rápido y sencillo, una vez terminado quiero que reporten con oráculo y Red Robin.

Ahora Stryx y Talon, un viejo amigo de la familia Falcone se estará hospedando en el viejo hotel Gótico, necesito que eviten que lo maten antes que vea al comisionado Bullock y que hacken su computadora para saber si le miente o no al comisionado.

Hmmm. Knigth, Squire, Black Bishop y Dark Ranger, no hay forma fácil de decir esto, pero ustedes van a buscar la nueva ruta de heroína que nos ha estado evadiendo, las únicas opciones que nos quedan son la viejo túnel del tren o las alcantarillas, oráculo les enviara los mapas necesarios.

Por último, Black Canary, Batwoman y Question, tendrán que infiltrarse en la subasta de armas ilegales que habrá esta noche en el iceberg launch, Robin y yo entraremos a sus oficinas a extraer información y de ser posible el equipo a subastar y cuando algo salga mal necesitaremos algo de apoyo sorpresa, Alfred tiene listo los disfraces de su elección.

David y Zinda harán patrullas aéreas y permanecerán como posible respaldo en las demás misiones. Jiro sé que ya paso una semana desde que fuiste expuesto a la toxina de hiedra venenosa, pero quisiera esperar un día más antes de mandarte a alguna misión.

¿Alguna duda?... -

La única respuesta de la totalidad de los integrantes del proyecto Batmen Beyond fue un grave y solmene silencio, acompañado por caras de determinación y el movimiento de mascaras y antifaces siendo ajustados en sus rostros.

-Eso pensé, ¡a trabajar!

**Bien segundo capítulo, listo, próximamente tendremos la noche de patrulla y empezaremos a ver la historia desde el punto de vista de otros personajes.**

**Como siempre cualquier sugerencia, o corrección es bienvenida.**


End file.
